Data may be stored encrypted. Various protocols, such as the conventional Kerberos protocol may be employed in the storage of encrypted data. It may be desirable to allow access to decrypt data via a permission that is granted from one or more locations or parties that are different from the location and/or party storing the data. This provides a more secure arrangement for the data than if permission and access is granted by the same location and party storing the data, because theft of the data would require access to multiple locations or would require involvement by different parties.
However, there is a problem with this approach. If the permission is granted electronically, there may be problems in obtaining the permission or communicating it to the computer system that uses the permission to decrypt the encrypted data. Such problems may be network related or computer system related.